Aversity
by SiuanSedai
Summary: Yui and Miaka go on a camping trip the summer before their last year of junior high.


Written for the 10whores community on livejournal - details in my profile. This uses prompt #5 - a midsummer night.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Miaka whined. Yui turned round and glared at her.

"You're _always_ hungry! Can't you stop thinking about your stomach for one moment?" she asked frustratedly.

"If you'd let me see the map I could help find the way back to the campsite," Miaka retorted.

"You? You got us lost in the first place! How you ever managed to lead us _right off the edge of the map_ I don't know!" Yui was blasted with a full-force glare, which she ignored, and carried on walking.

"So are we going to get anywhere we can find food soon?" Miaka asked a minute later.

"Can you see any shops around here?" Yui asked sarcastically, gesturing at the open landscape.

"That's not the point," Miaka told her grumpily. Yui glared at her and stalked off, leaving the dark-haired girl to catch up.

The two girls walked in silence for a while, each refusing to speak to the other. But five minutes later, they both got bored of the quiet and spoke at the same time.

"So, what are –" Yui started, at the same time as Miaka said "Who do you – sorry, go on."

"What high school do you want to go to in a year's time?" Yui asked.

"Well, I want to go to Yotsubadai, but…" Miaka trailed off. She knew she'd end up applying for Jonan, where her mother wanted her to go, but she was already dreading the endless nights of study and cram school. "What about you?"

"I'm applying for Jonan," Yui said, satisfied that she wouldn't have to do much extra work to get into Tokyo's best high school. Such was the main perk of being a teenage genius. "What were you saying?"

"I was just about to ask you who you think will get into Jonan," Miaka said.

"Well, I will of course," Yui said smugly. "Then there's – what's that girl's name, the one in class 7? – she'll get in if she applies. It should be fun watching everyone spend their nights cramming for the lesser schools."

"What, like me?" Miaka said crossly. "Some best friend you are!" Yui shrugged.

"Sorry," she said, in a voice which plainly said that she wasn't sorry at all. Miaka stomped ahead, wishing that she could find a pie to throw at Yui. Pie… pie… _pie…_

Miaka realised she was drooling, and wiped her mouth quickly before Yui could see. She sat down on the ground and emptied the huge rucksack she carried out onto the ground, hoping to find a forgotten pack of biscuits squashed somewhere at the bottom.

"What are you doing? It's almost dark, we have to find somewhere to stay tonight," Yui said in frustration. The two girls had been getting on each other's nerves ever since the start of the camping trip two days ago.

"Tell me where you can see a hotel and I'll keep walking," Miaka said. "Let's just sleep here." Yui sighed and dropped her bag on the ground.

"Uh, Miaka…" she said a moment later, having looked at the items – toothbrush, clothes and lip balm – scattered on the ground. "Where's your sleeping bag?" Miaka looked around her, then jumped up and desperately rummaged at the bottom of her bag. It wasn't there. "You've lost it, haven't you."

"Yes… damn damn damn dammity damn," Miaka yelled, kicking a nearby tree. "Ow!"

"How cold do you think it's going to get?" Yui asked.

"Well, I'll probably have frostbite tomorrow and hypothermia too, but it's not like we have any nice hot food left," Miaka grumbled. Yui sighed.

"Fine, if we'll both fit you can share my sleeping bag," she said. "At least that way we won't get cold." Miaka agreed quickly. She really didn't want to spend the night freezing cold.

The girls got into the sleeping bag without too much trouble, although there wasn't much – or any – room to spare. After kicking each other for a few minutes to pass time and warm their feet up on each other's legs, they fell asleep.

Miaka woke up suddenly, unsure for a moment what had pulled her from her dream of a mystery boyfriend's kiss. Then she realised that Yui was lying over her, their faces no more than a couple of inches apart. Miaka thought sleepily that Yui looked well-kissed, and she wondered why. Then Yui leant down and kissed her again.

"Yui – what – huh?" Miaka asked.

"I was bored," Yui replied. "So I thought I'd pass the time.

"By raping me in my sleep?" Miaka asked. Yui drew back and glared at her.

"I was not! You kissed back!" she objected vehemently.

"I didn't necessarily mean it in a bad way," Miaka protested. Yui's eyes began to gleam.

"What, you want me to rape you in your sleep?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be that averse to it," Miaka muttered.

"What was that?" Yui teased. She'd heard Miaka perfectly well.

"I wouldn't mind," Miaka said louder. Yui smirked. Then she kissed Miaka again.


End file.
